


is it safe to open my eyes?

by hoennleaguechampion



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoennleaguechampion/pseuds/hoennleaguechampion
Summary: Duke Goneril has a secret daughter of whom was born with no crest, and is sold to TWSITD for blood experiments. Given two powerful crests that her body can barely withstand, Hanna Valentine Goneril seeks revenge on her father, and those who ruined her. She flees Fodlan to grow stronger, but finds something in the distant lands that she thought she could never have. Between a raging war and her time running out, she has to do everything she can to protect the 'treasures' that she found.[Original Character(s)]
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Original Female Character(s), Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prelude

I awoke in a meadow of flowers and green grass. Sun shone over my body as I rose from the ground. Warm and tingly... What was this feeling...?

_"Hey. Hey, come on. Let's go home,"_ called a voice. It was distant and echoing, if I reached for it I certainly wouldn't be able to grasp it.

The meadow seemed to stretch infinitely far and wide, an open space where I could see everything before me. And so I sought out to find the voice that seemed to embrace me warmly, but also felt as if it were far away. 

_"Are you not going to come with me? Where are you?"_ asked the voice. And this time it was more distant. Had they been running from me?

"I'm trying to find you!" I yelled, which made the birds fly away in a frightened hurry. 

With that single shout, the breath in my lungs was sucked out completely. I felt lethargic, and I was gasping for air even if I had done nothing but cry out. My hand reached to grab a tree and rest against it so I could regain my energy.

But the brown bark turned into a dark grey stone as soon as my skin made contact with it. And soon enough, stone plagued the once living tree.

"What the hell?!" I cried as I stepped backwards. My hands shook as fear made the tips of my toes turn freezing cold.

And it was then when I could hear that voice calling out to me once more, speaking so distantly that it sounded like gibberish. All I wanted was to run to that voice, and cry into the arms of that person. _"Hanna, you must come home,"_ I could make out.

"Wait... you're not..." I whispered. The final exhale I let out, it spread across the meadow and turned everything that was alive into the same dull stone as the tree.

Someone took me by my throat and everything went pitch black. I screamed and cried out, but no one would be able to hear me no matter how loud I was.

That person who had been calling out to me earlier... transformed into a monster of whom I would never be able to erase from my memory.


	2. part one ; chapter one

**Ordelia Territory, Imperial Year 1167**

"Okay, this will only be a small pinch. Don't worry."

The little girl nodded and watched a nurse gently press a needle to her skin. "I'm used to it..." Her brother sat at her side, as their parents were waiting outside the room. The girl only felt comfort with her brother, thus she only got through the medical tests with the help of his calming presence.

"Alright, Hanna. One, two..."

Her blood filled a small glass tube. But the dark red liquid didn't phase her as much as it would other children her age. She'd gotten numerous blood tests over the past six years, she was taken to hundreds of scholars, and her parents had even gone as far as to hire Fodlan's most skilled mages. But everyone said the same about her. A perfectly healthy six year old girl, with no crest whatsoever. Her father was the most infuriated about his crestless daughter. Both his eldest and his youngest had crests, but his middle had nothing.

The nurse put a bandage on the opening in her skin and handed her a small candy wrapped in parchment. "You can go now! Mama and papa will have your results in a few days. Nice to see you, little princess."

While leaving the office, Hanna handed her brother the candy. "You can have it, Holst. It says lemon on the wrapper."

"Are you sure? Well, don't mind if I do!"

Hanna giggled as she watched Holst basically inhale the small hard candy. He must've loved it. "You didn't even get to enjoy it-"

"Hanna, Holst. Let's get going," said the cold voice of their father. Him and their mother waited outside the clinic with Hilda standing at their side. Hilda was the youngest daughter, born only a year after Hanna. And of course, mother and father favored her instantly.

Hanna sat behind Holst on his horse. They weren't too far from home, so everyone rode horses. Holst was old enough to have his very own. "Hold on tight," said Holst. Once she wrapped her small arms around his torso, he pulled the reigns and began galloping along.

"Holst, why do you think papa keeps asking people to take my blood...?" muttered Hanna as she kept her tight hold on his waist.

To be honest, those tests hurt him more than they hurt her. It was painful to see how she became so emotionless to needles and blood, yet there was nothing he could do to relieve her pain except for staying by her side. Well, that was what she wanted, right? She never asked for mother or father, it was always him. "I don't know, Hanna. But it'll be over soon enough," he answered, trying his hardest to hold the big brother smile.

There it was. The smile that made her sure that everything was going to be okay. Holst always flashed that virtuous smile whenever she felt down, and it was the most reassuring thing in the world. "Okay. I'll believe you, Holst."

His body was warm and soft, the wind was chilly... perfect for a nap. Little Hanna dozed off into her brother's backside, dreaming of sunny skies and wyverns...

**Goneril Territory, Imperial Year 1173**

_"Did you hear the duke's daughter is completely crestless?"_

_"Oh my, yes. I heard that she's sick as well."_

_"No man will want to marry her. How sad for the duke."_

_"What a waste of such spectacular genes."_

Hanna sighed as she heard old women whispering around the town square. They were always gossiping, and always had something to say about matters that had nothing to do with them! Why did her own private life matter so much to a group of old hags? And the way they 'pitied' the duke; go lick his boots already! There's nothing pitiful about being normal, right? There are thousands of people who don't have a single special bone in them. It's not like it's weird for her to be like those mediocre people...

"Little princess, what brings you around here so late in the morning?! Need anything?" asked a fruit vendor. His stand was filled with overflowing piles of vibrant, sweet-looking fruits. The grapefruits and oranges looked especially ripe.

Her eyes basically sparkled when she took a perfectly colored orange in her hands. "H-how much for this one?" she asked. Those types of tropical fruits only grew near Fodlan's Throat, close to Almyra. It was rare to see them look so beautiful.

"One thousand gold, lovely. It's not every day we get citrus so fresh around here."

Ugh. She only had five hundred. "That's a bummer... maybe another day. My parents only allow me so much."

The vendor watched as she dug through her bag, desperately searching for even one more coin. Every day Hanna would be short of money, it was sad to watch considering her parents were insanely wealthy and her siblings always came around with over three thousand gold a day. He had to do something... "Here you go, little princess. Let's split the orange," he said while peeling the ripest orange of the bunch with a sharp knife.

She took one half and broke off a slice. When her teeth bit into the soft flesh, her mouth was filled with sweet and tart juice. It was unlike any other fruit she'd tasted before, it was truly fresh and straight from Almyra. "Wow... this is amazing." She reached over to hand the vendor the last of her money, but he refused.

"My treat, little princess. Consider this a thank you gift."

"Huh? Thank you gift for what...?"

"For humoring me every time you do your little rounds in the morning. Business might be boomin', but this old man hasn't had much company in a while."

Hanna took his arm and patted it gently, "Thank you, mister. Ah, I should be heading home now! My brother is visiting, and I want him to try this delicious fruit!"

"Send my regards to Lord Holst! Goodbye, Hanna!"

The 'little princess' dashed up the hill where the Goneril's house was. Trees and flowers surrounded the red brick mansion, and from the back you could see the ocean. Goneril territory was right on the coast. Up at the door, she could see Holst and a group of teenage boys waving. "Hanna! Hanna!" he called out with a beaming smile on his handsome face.

She wasted no time to sprint all the way to the door and jump into her elder brother's arms. He'd been at the Garreg Mach's officers academy for about a year now, and he was visiting home for his week off. "I missed you! How is it over in the monastery?" she asked excitedly. While it was her dream to go study and train there with Holst, it was just a silly idea. It was a bit expensive, and father wouldn't want to spend money on that for her...

"It's amazing! I wish my cute little sisters were there with me, though. It's lonely without you, Hanna," replied Holst, "Ah, these are my friends!"

One of the boys with a kind smile reached out to take her hand, "It's good to meet the 'little Goneril' that Holst speaks so much about. My name is Cass."

Hanna met all of his friends one by one, shaking their hands and high five-ing them. Everyone was very nice and seemed so cool, they were definitely fit to be Holst's friends. "Hey, I approve of them," she whispered while tugging on his shirt.

"I'm glad. I can't wait for the day I can evaluate your friends. And right away, I will reject all of them because only I can be Hanna's best friend."

Although their age gap was only five years, and she was already twelve, Hanna was still small and light enough to be carried on Holst's back. Well, he was already muscular and built, so he would be able to carry her either way. "Oh, and father's not in the best mood... Let's just eat quickly and we can go to the shore with everyone, okay?" asked Holst. His voice was gentle and caring; he didn't want Hanna to feel too pushed.

"Oh, there you are! I swear to the Goddess, I never know where you are, you're always running off to that damned commoner's market! Get the hell off your brother's back, stand like a woman," snarled father. He was obviously irritated, his ears were a bright red. But then again, when wasn't he angry? Ever since her blood tests came back six years ago, she'd never seen the light of day. The duke was ashamed to have a crestless daughter when the public had expected so much from the Goneril family. He'd originally planned for Hanna to marry into house Von Riegan, but there was only a fat chance due to her being a 'normal person.' Hilda was a bit too young to marry the heir to the Von Riegan family, so his plans were definitely spoiled.

"Apologies. I just went because-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. Do you know how much idiotic gossip about my family has been going around town? If you're wandering around like a commoner, it'll only prove them right!"

"Father-"

"That's enough out of your mouth. I won't allow you to leave the house anymore. Go upstairs at once."

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Hanna repeated those words in her head while running up the stairs to her bedroom. Tears filled her eyes,and it stung to hold them back. Just when the salty liquid spilled from her eyes, there was a knock at her door. "Hey, Holst is taking us to the shore. Are you coming too?" asked Hilda, her younger sister. She only just stuck her head into the room.

"...Get out. Leave me alone," Hanna shot back. What hurt the most was the fact that Hilda got whatever she wanted without lifting a finger for it. Father favored her since the beginning. She got everything, while Hanna was left with nothing. She despised her younger sister, because her innocent face was the only thing she saw out of the corner of her eye when she was getting screamed at by father. That face was the only thing she felt anger towards. 

Hilda sighed to herself before shutting the door. Bothering Hanna further probably wouldn't be a good idea. Holst rushed into the room once Hilda closed the door, kneeling beside Hanna's bed. Hilda peeked through the door as their brother whispered, "Hanna... please sit up."

"What's wrong with me, Holst? Did I do something wrong? The whole world hates me..." she sobbed, tears running down her face. 

He gripped at his heart. This was much more painful than six years ago. Hanna was such a perfect little sister, and she got nothing in return for trying her hardest to please everyone. Seeing her unravel and break down was the most excruciating stab to his chest. "I don't hate you, I could never. No matter what, I'll be here... I'm going to stay here with you, we won't go to the shore."

"Please go, Holst. I want a seashell.."

She never failed to make him chuckle. He stood, but not before pressing a kiss to his little sister's forehead. "I'll bring you all the shells on the shore. Anything for my cute little sister."

... Night Time

"Father, mother, we're home!"

Holst and his friends came through the door, soaked in saltwater. They were laughing and horsing around, smacking each other with their towels. Holst held a plastic bucket filled with shells of all shapes and colors, giddy to see his sister's face when she received them. He ran up the stairs to her bedroom, and the door was already open. "That's odd of you to keep the door ajar. I brought you some souvenirs!"

Her bed was empty. The window was open. Everything in the room was in disarray.

"Hanna?! Hanna, where are you?!"

The bathrooms were empty. All the bedrooms were empty. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

When he went to check her bedroom once more, father was already standing inside. "Father, why aren't you more panicked?! Hanna ran away!" he exclaimed, desperation causing his voice to crack and become scratchy.

"Hmm..."

Holst took his father by the arms as his eyes teared up. "Where is she...?"

When father kept the same blank expression, Holst choked on his sob. "Y-you did this... Didn't you? I knew those men you were meeting with were too suspicious."  
  


"What was I supposed to do, son?! They said she'll live, so what's the risk?! Don't be like your sister, just shut up and be obedient! You're not to tell anyone about this!"

Holst tightened the grip on father until his knuckles grew white.

"I'll kill them and take her back. Even if it costs me my dying breath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I wish Holst was actually in game? Good big brother Holst ftw


End file.
